


Non gloria, ma amore

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>La prima volta che mi innamorai di lei fu quando la vidi recarsi al Ballo del Ceppo (...) è tutto quello di cui ho bisogno, perché solo lei sa che io non ho bisogno di stima, né di gloria, né di altre cose simili; ma ho bisogno di amore.</i><br/>La storia partecipa al Latin Lover Challenge, iniziativa ideata dal « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non gloria, ma amore

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al Latin Lover Challenge, iniziativa ideata dal « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »

N _on gloria, ma amore._

  
La prima volta che mi innamorai di lei fu quando la vidi recarsi al Ballo del Ceppo, dove era stata invitata da Viktor Krum. Ron voleva chiaramente invitarla, ma non ha fatto in tempo. Neanche io in realtà: l’unica differenza è che io non mi sono esposto come lui. Hermiione oggi è bella come quattro anni fa, è tutto quello di cui ho bisogno, perché solo lei sa che io non ho bisogno di stima, né di gloria, né di altre cose simili; ma ho bisogno di amore.  
Le prime cose me le danno la gente, ma l’amore di cui ho bisogno me lo dà solo Hermione Granger.


End file.
